


Haven't Had A Dream In A Long Time

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Firestar's Quest, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sandstorm knew that her mate, dream-haunted, would have made this journey to find SkyClan without her company.
Relationships: Firestar (Warriors) & Other(s), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Haven't Had A Dream In A Long Time

Sandstorm knew that her mate, dream-haunted, would have made this journey to find SkyClan without her company. She would have had to watch him walk away from their Clan, alone, or with some other cat than her.

He might have brought Smudge, if that kittypet were adventurous enough. They could purr about their kithood in Twoleg gardens, before the kit who became Firestar ever met a Clan cat. 

If Firestar had not needed to leave Graystripe, his trusted deputy, to look after ThunderClan, those two might have gone side by side. They were ready, seasons after seasons, to lay down their lives for one another.

If Cinderpelt were not likewise required, they might have travelled together, her medicine cat knowledge more useful than a few tricks quickly told to Sandstorm. If Cinderpelt had never been injured, had finished her apprenticeship under his mentoring and become a warrior, what a pair they might have made.

Or, worst of all, the jealous thought pricking Sandstorm like thorns, if Spottedleaf had not been killed, if she and Firestar had named what ran between them, love that a medicine cat should never admit...

Sandstorm walked with Firestar, angry, her paws sore, her heart hurting.


End file.
